Superbowl Z
by eggamagga
Summary: The super bowl, dbz style. Heroes VS Villians! I don't own DBZ Reveiws and suggestions welcome!
1. Intro

Superbowl.....Z  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the game, I'm Bud Ugly, and this is my partner, Stu El."  
  
"Thanks Bud. As you all well know this is the biggest game in the legue, The SuperSaiyan Bowl. This year the Heroes travelled all the way from Japan to face the Losers from HFIL."  
  
"Hey!" yelled a voice that sounded a lot like Cell, "We're not the losers, we're the 'outrageously stronger then Kakarrot' Team!"  
  
"Well, Stu, we should just call them 'outrageous'."  
  
"Sounds good to me Bud, and the teams are getting ready to place on the field."  
  
"Ladies and gentilmen,"a loud, echoy voice called over the speakers, "I present to you the Japenese Heroes!"  
  
Thunderous applause accompanies the Heroes entrance. Kakarrot is first to burst through the large paper banner, and he is also the first to trip and fall flat on his face. This is followed by Krillian, Gohan, Goten, Tien, and Yhamcha. Piccillo, Vegeta, and the rest jump over the growing pill of bodies.  
  
"Starting quarter back for the Heroes, you know him as the Pizza Delizery guy at the Cell Games, wieghing 160 lbs, 5'9", the one, the only, Gohan-an-an-an!"  
  
This is also meet by cheers, which Gohan only waves to as he hopes up and down, wanting the game to begain.  
  
"Starting center! He was trained by a wierd pecock loving dude, and brought up by a three eyed bandit."  
  
"You've got to be shitting me," Vegeta said.  
  
"That's right, standing one foot seven inches, wieghting 68 lbs, it's the...well....puny Chaiotzu."  
  
His name was met by roaring silence as he ran out, bumped chests with a shocked Gohan, and flexed his scrawney muscles, all to the sound of wind rustling.  
  
"Wow, Bud, I haven't seen a stratigy like this before."  
  
"You can say that again Stu. This is ubsurd, the ball is bigger then he is, who the heck is the head couch who came up with this master plan?"  
  
The spotlight moves to shine on Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"What?! He said he'd try his best! And that's all that matters!"  
  
"As the Heroes rusher, "the booming voice forged on, "because this monk is so good at running away, he came all the way here to do it again, standing an intimidating three feet tall, wieghing 113lbs, it's the bald wonder, Krillian!"  
  
Cheers all around. (Krillian has several rather amusing parts thoughout the whole series, that he has gained the respect of the crowd.)  
  
"And last but not least," The booming voice continued, "He may be short, but don't tell him that! He's the firey Saiyian prince with lots of power, the wide resever for the Heroes, the greatest of the all, Vegeta!"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, if you please!" The warrior yelled at the voice.  
  
"Yes, yes, Prince Vegeta." The announcer mumbled, "And, then thier is the rest of them!"  
  
The rest of the Heroes pranced, flew, and jumped forward to the cheers of the capacity crowd.  
  
"Yes, Yes, give it up for them!" Hollered the booming voice.  
  
Who is in the Outrageous Team? Why wasn't Kakarrot announced? And How will Chasue fair as the center? Find out next episode of SuperBowl Z!  
  
(Theme Music plays.)  
  
Da, da, da da!!!!!  
  
Okay, for all of those who have taken the time to read this, I thank from the bottem of my blackend, Kakarrot hating heart. Yes, Vegeta kicks ass, and Krillian is fun too. So is Piccillo. I don't know much about Football, so don't tell me if I'm wrong, just go with it. Oh, and tell me what you think! (I don't have a spell checker either, plus I suck at spelling. Sorry!) 


	2. First Quarter

"Wow, that certanly is a....well...interesting line up for the Heroes, Bud."  
  
"Yes it is, Stu, how will they do against the Outrageously stronger then Kakarrot team?"  
  
"I can't wait to find out Bud, lets go back to the intro's"  
  
"And now, I really don't want to but I have to, I bring to you the Outrageously stronger then Kakarrot team, known at this point out to just be Outrageous."  
  
"There is something funky about that nickname they gave us," some villian outside of the light said.  
  
"Well, alright, let's get the damn thing over with," The loud voice was no longer its ever cheerful voice as it called out the Outrageous in monotone, "Cell, quarterback, Fat Buu, center, Purple and white lizard...."  
  
"Hey!" Yelled out an indignant Frieza.  
  
"wide reciever, Broli, rusher."  
  
No cheering, no spotlights, just them standing there while the Ginyu Force stood around making ridiculus poses.  
  
"Alright Bud, Wiser then me, you would know the matchups better, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, Stu, born of evil, the Outrageous are back with a vengance to defeat the Heroes."  
  
"And the coin is flipped, and it looks like the Outrageous get the call."  
  
"And they want to recieve!"  
  
"Boy, it must suck to only be a kicker on a football team."  
  
"You said it Bud. This position usually goes to the weakest player who can't do anything else."  
  
Kakarrot takes the field.  
  
"Hi-yah Frieza! What's up?" Kakarrot gives his usual grin. Frieza sighs, picks up the oblivious Saiyan turned human, walkes over to Vegeta, and hands the stupified Kakarrot over.  
  
"He came over to our side of the field."  
  
"I know," Vegeta said, "I sent him there."  
  
Frieza gives a sour smirk and walked back to his position, muttering something about losing to that idiot.  
  
Vegeta set Kakarrot down behind the ball.  
  
"Now Kakarrot," Vegeta said patiently, as if talking to a small child, "kick the ball."  
  
Kakarrot got a rare serious look about him. He powered up to a SS3 and threw a vicious kick at the pile of inflated pig skin.  
  
He missed completely and fell on his back.  
  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed, flailling his arms and legs. Due to a miracle, he hit the ball.  
  
It was kicked cleanly into startled Babadi's hands, who held on to the ball scared stiff.  
  
"Run fool!" Android 17 yelled.  
  
Babadi looked at his choices. Run towards the pack of angry Z fighters, or turn 180 degrees and towards the safety of his team. Naturally, he chose the latter. Goten caught up with Babadi and neatly tackled him.  
  
"Trunks! Look at the cute rodent I caught!" Goten called to the other chibi on the team.  
  
The two teams faced off again, running into possitions that would confuse the other teams. (Kakarrot was taken off the field, complaining about a splinter in his shoulder while gripping his foot.) The ball was hiked back to Cell, who faded back and was able to see what happened next very clearly.  
  
Chaiotzu grabbed Majin Buu by his head thing, and shoved his face into the turf, hard enough that the fat thing could not pull himself out. Then Chaiotzu grabbed Burter and Jeice's shirt fronts and smacked there head's together (He mussed up Jeices hair too, just for fun) and then tackled a dazed Cell.  
  
"Well, fuck me, the midget pulled it off!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Chaiotzu stood up and flexed again, recieving applause from those who had recovered.  
  
"Way to go, little guy!" Mrs. Breifs called out.  
  
The next play resulted in a fumble, recovered by the Heroes, (Piccilo, for those who want details) and was rushed in to the five yard zone.  
  
On the next play, Krillian was handed the ball. He looked up to see a pack of towering rabid villians charging towards him. Krillian begain to think it was time to consider a carrier in ping-pong.  
  
"Charge 'em Krillian." 18 yelled as she drove though some of the racing Outrageouses.  
  
Well, what the hell, if a WOMAN can do it, so can I. Krillian unleased a battle cry and charged at the whord. He ran straight towards Spocovich and his cry raised in volume. They are all counting on you Krillian, you can do this, your the best kick his ass!!!!  
  
With a manic intensity in his eye's, Krillian ducked his head, and smashed into Spocovich.  
  
He smashed flat against the large fighter, not even budging him. Krillians body was reduced to half its depth as he crushed into the human brick wall. He slid down and landed on the two yard line.  
  
"Well, that didn't work," Mrs. Briefs said, one figer on her cheek as she often does, "maybe we should go for the field goal."  
  
"NO," an overwhelming cry returned, from the Heroes, fans, and even a few of the villians.  
  
"No body likes me," Kakarrot whined.  
  
"Hey, your not nearly as disliked as me," Yhamcha said.  
  
The first quarter went by with few surprizes, the biggest being when Piccolo stretched both of his arms from the fifty yard line all the way to the endzone for the second touch down of the quarter.  
  
"Well, fokes, there's the buzzer. That ends the first quarter with the Heroes leading the Outrageous fourteen to three."  
  
"That's right Bud, and now we break for a short commercial."  
  
"This game is really wierd."  
  
"I'll say man, all of these guy's are freaks."  
  
"Hey, the light is still on! Oh crap! We've been transmitting this whole time!"  
  
"Turn it off, turn i........."  
  
Will our Heroes be able to mantain their lead? How far does Chaiotzos power really go? Will the announcers ever get it right? And, will Kakarrot ever be able to play? Find out after this word from our sponcerers.  
  
(Theme Plays again)  
  
Wow, this all from a guy who has never watched a full game of football. I'll update again tomorrow. 


	3. Commercial: Cologne

Commercial Break; Surrender  
  
(Authors note: I am French, so I figure I can make fun of them guilt free)  
( I do not own this commercial, Bob and Tom do) (Spoken in french accent with piano playing softly in background.)  
  
It's back, from France. After Fifty years, the collonge exclusivly for men.  
  
Surrender. (surrender, surrender.)  
  
As I look back, I remember, the oder of surrender.  
  
In the distintive decanter, with the yellow strip down the back, and the white flag in the front, it's Surrender.  
  
(Surrender, Surrender)  
  
Surrender is more than a collonge, surrender is a deoderant too! So you can spend long hours of time holding your hands straight up in the air, and not be concerned....about body oder. Surrender.  
  
(surrender, surrender)  
  
Surrender. Just ask any woman. Madame Moisel, what kind of collonge am I wearing?  
  
I give up.  
  
I gave up first! It's surrender, take a whiff. What does it smell like?  
  
It smells like a chicken!  
  
Surrender. (Surrender, Surrender)  
  
Available at a department store near you, you'll find it on a shelf, hiding behind the American cologne.  
  
Surrender, the perfect cologne when you frightened, surrender is so powerful, no one will be able to tell, you've just pissed your pants.  
  
Surrender (surrender, surrender,)  
  
Each bottle comes with a beautiful white towel, that's right, buy surrender cologne, and we'll throw in the towel.  
  
Surrender, look for the rifle shaped decanter, it's unbreakable, and you only need a few drops.  
  
The cologne is called surrender from france, (Surrender, Surrender) You'll hear a story and say, something smells fishy! And thats correct again, after all these years, Surrender (surrender, surrender)  
  
And for foot oder, try Frances answer to Dr. Sholes, Lou, pussie foot.  
  
Alright Guy's, that's it for today. (I love Bob and Tom.) I'll write more tomorrow. Let me know what you think! 


	4. second Quarter

"Back to live action! After a crushing first quarter, the Outrageous guy's plan on coming back strong. We were able to catch up to the quater back in the break, and this is what he had to say.  
  
"Damn this team! I'll kill you, Gohan! I am perfect, you will not destroy me! Aaahhhhhh!!! Stay in school, kids!"  
  
"......"  
"......"  
"Who the hell conducted THAT interview?"  
  
Shenron grows to a massive size and glares down uppon the two announcers. "Problem little man?"  
  
"Uhhhh... No! I love your skills as an interviewer! (Aw, man, he's gonna kill me! I wish I hadn't said that.)"  
  
"Crap!" Shenron yelled, glowed, his eye's blazed, then he looked around sheepishly. "Did you say something?"  
  
"No, I could have sworn I did though."  
  
Shenron goes back inside the dragonballs to do whatever he does in their.  
  
"Did I say something, Stu?"  
  
"I don't know, Bud, but the teams are ready to get back into it."  
  
"Oh, wait, we didn't sing the national anthem at the beganing! And now, presenting us with a voice that was fine tuned singing the hymes at his monistary..."  
  
"Oh, no," Bulma exasperated,"we're all doomed!"  
  
"...He's the greatest singer in all Japan, Kriiiiilllllian!"  
  
Krillian stands on the raised dias, he raises the mike to his small mouth, takes in a deep breath...  
  
"Cover your ears!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Hit the deck!"  
  
...and let's out an "Ohhhh" that shattered every piece of glass in the entire stadium. Camera's, cell phone displays, and lightbulbs. Krillian assumed it was a special effect, and plugged on.  
  
*sung, really, really, really, badly* "Beautiful, for...."  
  
The cord is pulled. Sighs of relief flood the stadium and sounds like a small hurricane. (Krillian is oblivious to this and continues to sing, fortunatly, he can't be heard.)  
  
"Bud! He shattered my glasses!"  
  
"Quiet Stu, with your paycheck you can afford more, we have a game to announce!"  
  
The second quarter begans!  
  
"Hut one! Hut two!..." Cell began.  
  
"Hold it there Cell!" Yelled a deep voice from the side lines, "your crime spree will end at my glorious fists!"  
  
Hercule stood on the shoulders of two henchmen of his, pointing at Cell with one hand and holding up the other with two fingers in the victory sign.  
  
"You may have had your way with these other weaklings, but now it's your turn!"  
  
"What the fuck, this guy is really annoying." With that, he blasts Hercule to hell, FINALLY killing the idiot. (People the world wide cheer.) "There, Now can we start the quarter!?!?" Vegeta yelled, challenging anyone to say no.  
  
The ball way snapped back to Cell, who faded back and chucked a long drive to Dabura, who was pig piled uppon by North Kia, Fat Gotenks, Kibito, and Yajirobe. Carried off field in stretcher.  
  
On the next play, Cell passed the ball to Buu, who ran down the field, smacking aside the weaker Z fighters like a semi swatting flies. He scored a touchdown, and then suddenly melted. Reforming into three of himself, he (they) jumped around in a happy dance.  
  
"Show off," Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Peanuts! Get your Peanuts!" Vendors tryed to sell, their wares to the stunded crowd.  
  
"Hey!" Kakarrot yelled, his ears perking up at the mention of food.  
  
"Kakarrot. No." Vegeta said firmly.  
  
Meta Cooler punts the ball, which sails up into the air................ Damn, these guys are to strong. Ya know, they kick the ball, which weighs, like, nothing, and it just keeps going and going. They are used to doing things like fighting in really high gravity, or strapping weights to there arms and legs, but with a football, it could just continue on into oblivion, hitting the moon or a star or...  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Piccolo yelled at me, then flew into the sky and grabbed the smoldering football. "There, now quit talking and let the game be played!"  
  
"I don't know Stu, this is a game not sanctioned by the NFL alright."  
  
"Interseption! Frieza has taken the ball and is at the fifty, the fourty...."  
  
"He might go all the way, but I've heard these guys have superpowers of flying and blasting stuff. I wounder why they haven't used them yet in the game?"  
  
"We can do that?!?!" This previous statment is not spoken by a single fighter, but is yelled in general unison as only hollywood can do.  
  
"Well, screw this!" Krillian charged up his signiture attack and fired, "Distructo Disk!"  
  
The frisbi like energy blast converged on the unexpecting Freiza just as he crossed the twenty five. The poor reptile was sliced in two.  
  
"God damn it, not again," Frieza complained, lying next to his legs.  
  
Chi chi stood around tapping her foot, and looked up at the clock, "What! only a second has passed so far in this quarter! How is that possable!!"  
  
Bulma took a sip from her soda and turned to her long time friend.  
  
"Thats the way it works in our show chi chi, it took two hours for the five minutes of Namiks life to pass, and Gohan grew up in five episodes, and if I know how things go...."  
  
Beep! The final buzzer for the quarter sounds.  
  
"....See, the quarter just passed in less then a minute!"  
  
"What! We didn't even get to play!" Chaitzu exclaimed.  
  
Don't worry guy's, you'll kick some ass next quarter, I promise, a voice called from the heavens.  
  
"Aw, thanks Brad, you're the best!"  
  
Shut up Kakarrot! You will never speak to me in that "friendly" tone. You are to weak to even be aknowledged by me!  
  
"But you wrote about me!"  
  
Aaaauuuuggghhhh!!!!!!  
  
"Who the heck is that orange guy speaking to, Stu?"  
  
"I don't know, he's just wierd."  
  
I'd kill Kakarrot, but I wouldn't be the first. Maybe I'll write a fic someday where Vegeta kills him...... 


	5. HalfTime

I'd kill Kakarrot, but I wouldn't be the first. Maybe I'll write a fic someday where Vegeta kills him......  
  
"Ladies and gentillmen!!! It is time for the half-time show!!!!!"  
  
This is met by genteral applause and drunken catcalls from the REAL fans of football.  
  
A stage had been erected on the fifty yard line, supporting dancers and singers surrounding the circular curtain blocking off the lead singer. With a flurish of brass and drums, fireworks are released into the air, and the curtain is dropped. In the middle, back to, stood a short figure with long curly brown hair. The singer held up both arms, one with a portable mike, and turned around....  
  
....to reviel Krillian... in a wig.  
  
Again the midgit brought the mike up to his chin took in a deep breath....  
  
"No!" Vegeta yelled, "I will not put up with that tourcher again!" With that the greatest Sayain of all (Vegeta, for all of you stupid Kakarrot lovers out there) took flight, and arrived on the stage at the speed of light. He checked Krillian to back stage where the unfortunate monk smacked his head on a pole and went unconcious. Vegeta grabbed the mike out of mid air (Krillian had let go of it when he was hit)....  
  
and found himself facing 1,000,000,000 eager fans.  
  
Vegeta looked around nervously, then gave the tech a shakey nod. "My song please." He stated.  
  
With that, "I'm too sexy," begain to blare out of the speakers.  
  
Sung by Vegeta, who actually has a pleasant bass voice: "I'm too sexy for my shirt.."  
  
With this Vegeta rips off his shirt, and women scream at his body.  
  
(Next verse) "I'm too sexy for my pants."  
  
Again to the same affect, he tears off his pants.  
  
"Geez, Stu, he sure did show up Janette Jackson with this one!"  
  
"I'll say Bud," The anounchers are silent for once.  
  
(Still singing) I'm too sexy for my boxers....."  
  
"Whoa!!! Vegeta!!!!" Kakarrot yelled.  
  
"What do you want, weakling!"  
  
"Well, you see, this story is only rated pg-13, so the way you are is okay..."  
  
"What do you mean OKAY!!!! My body is perfect!!!!!"  
  
"I mean the way your dressed, but if you remove anymore, well, Brad might kick you out of the story.  
  
I would not, replied a god like voice from above.  
  
"The third class clown has got a point," Vegeta admited, "Fanfiction.net might kick us off for lying about our rating."  
  
Thats right, said an even more god like voice, coming from above Brad (The author, for those who are not paying attention).  
  
Fine!! Just get on with the half time show!!!  
  
Justin, the guy from nsync walked out on the stage next to Vegeta.  
  
"What!!!! You started stripping without my help!!! I'm so inuslted! But I thought it was supossed to be a bald guy out here." He suddenly looked Vegeta up and down, "But your hot too! Hey, what do you say we go out and have a drink or four after the show?"  
  
Vegeta looked to the sky, "Brad!!!! This was not in the contract!!"  
  
Sorry. Brad pressed the delete button and Justin dissappeared, I have to make fun of everyone I can in this fic, and who better then boy bands?  
  
The show continued with Piccilo preforming his tri-form technique a hundred times and creating a marching band that tromped all over the field playing the DBZ theme song.  
  
"Wow," Gohan said, "He finally found enough heads to fit his ego in."  
  
All of the Piccolo head's turned and glared at Gohan. (Whoa, just think of that happening, it's pretty freaky!)  
  
Then a small, yellow animal ran out on the field and yelled out a single word multiply times, a little different each time.  
  
"Picachu!"  
  
"Whoa, yo! Little....thing. Wrong Japanese animation. I think you took a wrong turn somewhere."  
  
The embarrassed... thing... walked off the field.  
  
As a final, impropted, show, Kakarrot challenged that he could out eat anyone in the stadium. (As it turned out, he could have out eaten the crowd combined, then eaten the stadium as well.)  
  
Now lets move into the half-time report. With Kakarrot, Cell, and Mrs. Breifs.  
  
"Thank you Stu," Kakarrot began,"what a first half to start us off. I never knew golf was so exciting." Mrs. Briefs whispers in his ear. "Oh, I'm sorry, football.... You sure about that? It seemed like golf to me."  
  
"Moving on," Cell interupted, "the Ouragaeously Stronger Then Kakarrot team is winning it all with a score of 14-10."  
  
The cue card boy looked at his card then turned it upside down.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(lots of exclamation points, Cells pissed.) We're lossing to this rabble!!!!"  
  
"Now Cell," Mrs. briefs cut in, "It's impollite to call people names."  
  
Cell was in such a sputtering rage that the camera crew cut to a comercial, pending too much violence in my pg-13 fic.  
  
I just got a fortune cookie that said," a smile is your personal welcome mat." Does this mean people are going to step all over my face, rubbing dirt and gum off there shoes and hide their keys under me?  
Give me some suggestions guys! Thats why this update took so long, I'm having some trouble with ideas...... 


	6. Third Quarter

"Welcome back to the real purpose of the game, football! This is going to be a close one Stu, as I see it, the Heroes have a slight advantage over the outrageous things."  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more Bud, but the underdogs do have a chance in this game."  
  
"Stu, the good guy's never lose...."  
  
"Oh, yea...."  
  
The team's ran back out onto the field, jumping and eger to begain the next half. After a slight delay of game (Kakarrot had come out in a Baseball jersey) Things got off to an exsiting start.  
  
Gohan snapped the ball out in a long drive to Yamcha. The scar faced man turned around and stiff armed #17, side slipped Raditz, and continued unchallenged towards the endzone.  
  
"This is it," He though, "Thousands of battles where I have been nothing but a waste of space and it is all made up for with this single mad dash!" His legs were pumping like pistons as he drove on, passing the twenty, the ten...  
  
...and tripping over the five onto his face.  
  
"How very anti-climactic." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"First down," The refferee (Mighty Mask) yelled.  
  
Vegeta waves Kakarrot onto the field (Reluctantly) and calls for a huddle.  
  
"Hey Bud! The Heroes are going to have one to many players on the field if Kakarrot stays on at the hike."  
  
"This must be a master plan of some sort."  
  
"Alright Kakarrot, you should be able to handle this one. I want you to stand here and when Gohan says 'hike', blast a Kamehameha wave straight through the linemen of thier team. Goten, Trunks, you have to perform the fusion technique just before the ball is hiked or else we'll suffer a penalty, then take the ball and run through the gap Kakarrot will open with his blast. The rest of you, bow down to the prince of all sayains and make fun of Kakarrot. Right, Break!"  
  
"But dad!" Trunks protested, "There are a lot of people here, and well, I don't want to do that ridiculous dance in front of a billion people!" Vegeta's glare cut off all protests.  
  
The heroes took possition and got ready for the play. The sounds were heard from the group.  
  
"Fu..Ka...sion..me...ha...HA! (The fusion ha,) Hike!... uh, Vegeta? What comes after "ha" again?"  
  
Wham! Gotenks was imeddiatly plowed over by a dozen villians, who slapped chests, hands, and butts in congrats. (What the heck is with the butt thing? Are they all homosexuals?)  
  
"Vegeta!" Picollo yelled, "Don't depend on Kakarrot anymore!"  
  
"Blap sop main maga blah pop pop," Kilah yelled from the side line. (He's a reff too.)  
  
"What?" The whole stadium asked.  
  
"Damn you, you guy's don't listen very well.' He answered, suddenly able to speak perfect english with a slight British accent, "I said that it was a fumble, shouln't someone go after the ball?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the oval ball with a deadly look in thier eye's. The ball shrank away in fear, trying to meld with the grass.  
  
"Get it!" Puar yelled, causing a dozen ear drums to burst.  
  
All the players made a mad dash towards the ball, but in the end, it was Kid Buu who retrieved it by digging his hand underground and grabbing it from the bottem. A quick set of instantaneous movements later, and he scored.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan called, "We could use that same trick with Dad."  
  
"No we can't," Vegeta responded"he broke both his legs."  
  
"He did?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I did?" Kakarrot asked.  
  
Vegeta walked over and broke both of Kakarrots legs. "Yes, he did."  
  
"Oh," Kakarrot said, "I guess I just never noticed."  
  
"Excuse me," A deep booming voice said, "will someone kick a ball through my arms, I haven't got all day."  
  
Everyone noticed at that point that King Yemma was standing at one end of the field holding up both arms in the approxamation of a field goal.  
  
"Your the field goal?" Oolong asked.  
  
"Budget cuts," the other world king responded, "Don't ask."  
  
"Speaking of cuts," I said, "Can we hurry this up, I'm kinda getting tired of writting this quarter, I still have the last one to write and thats gonna take a long time."  
  
"But you never even talked about me!" Nappa yelled.  
  
"Why would I, you're just a loud mouth with no presivable skills."  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGGGGGG!" He yelled, powering up, "How dare you talk to me that way! I'm so pissed I could......"  
  
And with that Nappa transformed into the warrior of legend. That's right, the green eye's the golden glow, he was a super sayain.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Br..." He begain, but was cut off as his mustach spiked up like all super sayain hair and poked at his eyes. "Ow, stop that! ow ow ow ow, that hurts!"  
  
I let out a sigh at this point and prepared myself for the final quarter, which will be long and might even have to be two parts. Then I have two new idea's I want to try. "The amazing adventures of Super-spider- x-man-batman-sayain Gotenks! (The mutain, cyborg, clone!)" and "DBZ Mole." (Coming soon to a fanfiction.net near you.) 


End file.
